warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leafpool
Leafpool is a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a white chest, and four white paws. History ''Super Edition: Firestar's Quest : She is seen briefly in the epilogue with her sister, Squirrelkit, named Leafkit in honor of Leafstar and possibly Spottedleaf. [[:Category:New Prophecy Series|In ''The New Prophecy]] Midnight : She is a medicine cat apprentice, training under Cinderpelt. She is nothing like her sister; she is quiet and reserved, while Squirrelpaw is boisterous and annoying; however, they have a strange connection, and can read what the other is feeling. : She was with her mentor, when StarClan sent the Fire and Tiger Prophecy, which caused her father to try to keep Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw separated. : She intercepted Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw just before they went to meet the other four cats who would go on the journey. She gave them traveling herbs for the journey. She helped tell Squirrelpaw that burdock root is the best antidote for rat bites by eating a bit of root, which Squirrelpaw, in turn, detected as a bitter taste in her mouth, even though she was far away from her sister. Moonrise : At the end of Moonrise, she is captured by Twolegs while trying to figure out where Cloudtail, Brightheart and Mistyfoot went. She later finds out that Sasha, the rogue mother of Hawkfrost and Mothwing, was also captured. When Squirrelpaw returns from the journey, she has a dream where Spottedleaf shows her where Leafpaw is trapped, and she, Sorreltail, Graystripe, Thornclaw, Brambleclaw, and Rainwhisker rescue her and the other cats. While Leafpaw is trapped, she becomes friends with a kittypet named Cody, who stays with ThunderClan for a while after escaping the Twoleg trap. Cody turns out to be a big help, as she helps Ferncloud when the young queen has almost no milk. Dawn : She saved the RiverClan apprentice Reedpaw from drowning, she also was helped by Spottedleaf when crossing the river. The Clans stayed with the Tribe of Rushing Water for a while, and she thought that she saw the spirits of Silverstream and Feathertail. After the four Clans have arrived at their new home by the lake, Leafpaw gets a prophecy from StarClan that says: Before there is peace, blood will spill blood and the lake will run red. Starlight :In Starlight, Leafpaw finds the Moonpool, the equivalent of the Moonstone in the new territory, and it is there that Leafpaw is given her full medicine cat name, Leafpool. She maintains a close relationship with Spottedleaf, and sometimes speaks with Feathertail too. Though she is horrified to learn that her friend, Mothwing, the RiverClan medicine cat, does not believe in StarClan, Leafpool is still loyal to her and has not revealed Mothwing's secret to any cat. She also falls in love with Crowfeather, a WindClan cat. Leafpaw is given her warrior name "Leafpool" because she was the one who found the Moonpool in the Clan's new home. :She also gets a prophecy from Yellowfang, saying, Before there is peace, blood will spill and the lake will run red. Twilight : Leafpool starts to feel neglected when Brightheart starts to help Cinderpelt with medicine cat duties.She worries that she has lost her connection with Star after she doesn't receive dreams like all the other medicine cats (excluding Mothwing). Leafpool is distracted by her love for Crowfeather (going to give Firestar a nettle seed instead of poppy seeds, trying to get rid of Mousefur's ticks with yarrow), and she eventually decides to run away with him. After hearing from Midnight the badger of the coming badger attack on ThunderClan, as the two cats journey away from the Clans' territory, she decides that she can't leave them to be torn apart by badgers and returns. Leafpool is devastated when she watches Cinderpelt die in the nursery by Sorreltail's side, and she's upset that Cinderpelt knew of her oncoming death, but had never told Leafpool. She thinks that if Cinderpelt had told her, she would have been forced to stay and could possibly have saved Cinderpelt's life. Leafpool tries to heal Cinderpelt's cuts but they are too severe. Cinderpelt stops her and confesses that she could never have forced Leafpool to do such a thing. She also travels to the Dark Forest in a dream and sees Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost with their father, Tigerstar. Leafpool's trust for the dark tabby is shaken after seeing this as well. Sunset : Leafpool has become the new medicine cat of ThunderClan after Cinderpelt's death. Though Leafpool is shy and mostly quiet in the first books in The New Prophecy, when her mentor Cinderpelt dies she becomes more outgoing and more snappish, like Yellowfang and Cinderpelt. :Leafpool begins to worry that Cinderpelt is mad at her for leaving to be with Crowfeather and even worse since she fell asleep during her vigil. She is later visited by Spottedleaf and is told that Cinderpelt still loves her and has no reason to hate her. She is later shown that Cinderkit is the reincarnation of Cinderpelt. Later in a dream StarClan tell her that she will walk a path that only a few medicine cats have walked before. It is revealed in Secrets of the Clans that this means she will face a destiny unlike any medicine cat before her. Bluestar, Lionheart, and Yellowfang reveal to her that Leafpool was to stumble on a path few medicine cats have walked on, but the cats of StarClan could not reveal her future. Also, Leafpool sees that Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were destined to be together. She has a dream where brambles are protecting the Clan, a sign that Brambleclaw should be the deputy of ThunderClan. After Sunset: We Need to Talk : Leafpool is also in a play written by Victoria Holmes entitled: "After Sunset: We Need to Talk". In this play, it explains that Crowfeather has found a mate in WindClan. Also, it hints that there might be a secret; Leafpool said there was something important that she needed to talk to him about. In the Power of Three The Sight : In The Sight, she takes on Hollypaw as a medicine cat apprentice, but Hollypaw later finds that although she'd rather be a medicine cat, her abilities to serve the clan best are with being a warrior. Leafpool, along with Spottedleaf, want Jaypaw to be the medicine cat apprentice because of his abilities to communicate with StarClan and his other gifts. It is said that when Leafpool and Hollypaw touch noses when she is apprenticed, that there is a look of pain and sadness in Leafpool's and Squirrelflight's eyes, which confused Hollypaw, and it is still unknown why that is. A tension between Leafpool and Crowfeather still exists, which Jaypaw notices. Leafpool also seems unhappy with Nightcloud and Crowfeather's relationship. Dark River : She took care of Cinderpaw when she fell out of the Sky-oak and broke her leg. When Hollypaw disappears, Jaypaw notices that she is more concerned than her mother, Squirrelflight. She and Jaypaw also went on a mission from Firestar to WindClan to ask if RiverClan had stolen any of their territory. Onestar becomes angry and sends them back to ThunderClan territory. Jaypaw find out that Cinderpelt was reincarnated into Cinderpaw. ''Outcast : Leafpool seems very distracted when it is time for the journeying cats to leave for the mountains. When Jaypaw comes in to say good-bye, Leafpool tries to hide some herbs she was fiddling with, and Jaypaw says she seems far-off. He asks her if she was going to say good-bye to everyone else, but she says that she said it already. Eclipse :When Cinderpaw buckles her leg during her assessment, Leafpool frets about it all the time. Jaypaw says she is not helping by spoiling Cinderpaw, when she should be moving her leg. When Jaypaw takes Cinderpaw to swim, Leafpool approves. When Squirrelflight tells Jaypaw he needs to eat, Leafpool gets oddly tense about it, saying she knows how to take care of her apprentice. Long Shadows : Hinted that she may be the mother of Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather when it is reveled that Squirrelflight is not their mother. Gives Jaypaw his Medicine cat name, Jayfeather. Family Members '''Father': FirestarRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 509: Living (As of Long Shadows) Mother: SandstormRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 509: Living (As of Long Shadows) Sister: SquirrelflightRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 509: Living (As of Long Shadows) Aunt: Princess: Status Unknown Cousin: Cloudtail: Living (As of Long Shadows) Second Cousin: Whitewing: Living (As of Long Shadows) Nephew: Lionblaze: Living (As of Long Shadows) Son: Jayfeather: Living (As of Long Shadows) Daughter: Hollyleaf: Living (As of Long Shadows) Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Medicine Cats Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices